Question: Stephanie earns a base salary of $350.00 every week with an additional 6% commission on everything she sells. If Stephanie sold $2750.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
Answer: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.06$ $\times$ $$2750.00$ $=$ $$165.00$ We can find the total salary for Stephanie by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$165.00$ $+$ $$350.00$ $=$ $$515.00$ The total salary Stephanie made last week was $$515.00$.